sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Marine the Raccoon
|Inne media = Archie Comics}} – antropomorficzna kobieta-szop z serii Sonic the Hedgehog, która pojawiła się po raz pierwszy w Sonic Rush Adventure. Żyje w wymiarze Sol na Southern Island, gdzie znajduje się jej dom. Historia Wczesne życie Siedem lat przed wydarzeniami Sonic Rush Adventure, Marine urodziła się na Southern Island - samotnej wyspie znajdującej się w środku rozległego oceanu. Dorastając zaczęła utrzymywać kontakty z Coconut Crew. Z czasem zaczęła czuć się uwięziona na wyspie. Jej dom nie zaspokajał jej pragnień o nowych doświadczeniach, więc zaczęła rozglądać się po otaczającym ją oceanie i zastanawiała się jakie miejsca mogą na nim być. Marzyła o własnym statku, którym mogłaby opłynąć cały świat. Mając siedem lat zaczęła próbować go stworzyć. Sonic Rush Adventure Pewnego dnia Marine znalazła na wybrzeżu dwóch tajemniczych przybyszów (Sonica i Tailsa), którzy byli nieprzytomni. Dziewczyna obudziła ich i oprowadziła ich po wyspie. Następnego dnia dziewczyna pokazała im swój okręt: SS Marine, który przez przypadek zniszczyła. Marine płakała nad tym, że już nigdy nie będzie mogła opuścić wyspy, ale Tails przeczytał jej książkę i dowiedział się o tzw. materiałach, które pozwoliłyby na budowę nowego statku. Sonic znalazł potrzebne materiały, za pomocą których Tails zbudował skuter wodny Wave Cyclone. Za jego pomocą bohaterowie dostali się na wyspę Plant Kingdom. Kiedy Sonic zwiedzał wyspę został zaatakowany przez robota Ghost Rex, ale pokonał go i wrócił do swoich przyjaciół. Po powrocie bohaterowie spotkali Tabby'ego, przyjaciela Marine. Podał on im lokalizację zmechanizowanej wyspy, na której Sonic i jego przyjaciele znaleźli więcej materiałów i pokonali robota Ghost Pendulum. Wykorzystując zebrane materiały Tails zbudował Ocean Tornado. Korzystając z informacji podrzuconych przez Colonela bohaterowie popłynęli na zachód. Po drodze spotkali robota o imieniu Johnny, który wyzwał Sonica na wyścig o Szmaragd Chaosu. Kiedy załoga Ocean Tornado dotarła na samotną wysepkę odkryli ołtarz, którym aktywowali wyłonienie się koralowej jaskini spod wody. Zdumieni swoim odkryciem postanowili ją zbadać i wewnątrz znaleźli Kapitana Whiskera i jego załogę, próbujących ukraść Jeweled Scepter. Marine zaczęła dotykać jego wąsów, doprowadzając go do wściekłosci. Niespodziewanie pojawiła się Blaze, która powstrzymała Whiskera przed kradzieżą berła. Whisker wysłał wówczas do walki Ghost Krakena. Bohaterowie pokonali robota, ale piraci ukradli Jeweled Scepter i uciekli. Bohaterowie wrócili na Southern Island i Blaze opowiedziała im tam, że piraci Whiskera od dawna polowali na Jeweled Scepter. Nie wiadomo dokładnie do jakich celów może być im potrzebny, ale berło jest silnie powiązane ze strukturą geologiczną planety i może doprowadzać do trzęsień ziemi (które przytrafiały się kilkakrotnie w trakcie fabuły gry). Wykorzystując urządzenie fal elektromagnetycznych zbudowane przez Tailsa i informację od Kyloka, bohaterowie znaleźli stare cmentarzysko okrętów. Marine bała się duchów, ale starała się ukrywać swój lęk. Drużyna składająca się z Marine, Sonica, Blaze i Tailsa udała się w to miejsce i znaleźli Kapitana Whiskera i jego piratów. Pokonali Ghost Pirate'a, ale Whisker ponownie uciekł. Aby móc ścigać ich dalej, Tails zbudował poduszkowiec Aqua Blast, aby bohaterowie mogli bezpiecznie przepłynąć przez groźne wschodnie wody. Załoga dotarła do Blizzard Peaks, gdzie mieli znaleźć Wikingów, ale nie było ich w domach. Okazało się, że Whisker i jego piraci zamrozili Wikingów. Bohaterowie ocalili ich po pokonaniu robota Ghost Whale. Jeden z wikingów, Norman, powiedział im że piraci organizują sobie kryjówkę w starożytnych ruinach. Blaze przypomniała sobie legendę o starożytnym kontynencie, który kiedyś unosił się w powietrzu, ale pewnego dnia rozbił się na oceanie. Drużyna postanowiła udać się jeszcze dalej na wschód. Po drodze zawędrowali na wyspę Daikuna, który opowiedział im o podejrzanych procesach do jakich dochodzi na wschodzie. Kiedy bohaterowie dotarli na bezludną wyspę, znaleźli kolejny ołtarz. Marine aktywowała go i chwilę później wszyscy znaleźli się w ruinach w Sky Babylon. Kapitan Whisker zaatakował ich tam, wysyłając do walki Ghost Condora. Sonic i Blaze pokonali go i zmusili piratów do dalszej ucieczki. Marine próbowała następnie odczytać inskrypcję, ale nie była w stanie tego dokonać. Wyręczyła ją Blaze i z zapisków wynikało że starożytni mieszkańcy Sky Babylon zamieszkali daleko na północnym-wschodzie, po tym jak ich pierwotna ojczyzna wylądowała w oceanie. Bohaterowie doszli do wniosku, że mogły to być ruiny w których ukrywają się piraci. Tails zbudował łódź podwodną Deep Typhoon i za jej pomocą bohaterowie dopłynęli do Pirates' Island. Okazało się jednak, że wejście było zamknięte. Kapitan Whisker przypadkowo zdradził bohaterom, że kluczem do otwarcia wrót są trzy pieczęcie. Załoga znalazła je na różnych wyspach. Przed wyruszeniem do kryjówki piratów Blaze chciała, aby Marine została na Southern Island i nie sprawiała kłopotów. Marine rozpłakała się jednak, ponieważ Sonic i Tails nie stanęli w jej obronie. Uciekła, zostawiając Sonica, Tailsa i Blaze. Jednakże nie chciała odpuszczać i znalazła sposób na dostanie się na wyspę piratów. Próbowała tam złapać Whiskera, ale sama wpadła w jego pułapkę. Kapitan piratów posłużył się gigantycznym robotem - Ghost Titanem do torturowania Marine za pomocą łaskotek. Chciał w ten sposób wymusić kapitulację Sonica i Blaze. Jednakże bohaterowie oszukali go i ocalili Marine, którą złapała Blaze. Kiedy była wolna, Sonic i Blaze stanęli do walki z Ghost Titanem i pokonali go. Robot spadł na okręt Whiskera, biorąc na dno całą załogę.Bohaterowie przetrwali, ale uznali że Jeweled Scepter również poszedł na dno. Jednakże okazało się, że Marine uratowała go, za co Sonic, Blaze i Tails podziękowali jej i wrócili na Southern Island. Sonic i Tails nie mogli jednak wrócić do swojego świata, ponieważ nie znali na to sposobu. Niespodziewanie dotarły do nich wieści, że Jeweled Scepter został znowu skradziony. Chwilę potem Southern Island nawiedziło najsilniejsze jak dotąd trzęsienie ziemi. Pojawili się Doktor Eggman, Doktor Eggman Nega i Egg Wizard. Okazało się, że naukowcy stali za pojawieniem się piratów i to oni chcieli zdobyć Jeweled Scepter. Wyjaśnili bohaterom, że berło dysponuje zdolnością pozwalającą okiełznać Energię Gwiazd. Eggman i Eggman Nega ogłosili że ta energia pozwala istnieć obu wymiarom i jest na tyle potężna, aby mogła zniszczyć światy Sonica i Blaze. Naukowcy udali się do jądra planety Blaze, w którym znajdowało się źródło energii. Aby ich ścigać bohaterowie wykorzystali zbudowany przez Tailsa pojazd Magma Hurricane. Kiedy biegli w stronę Egg Wizarda, Marine i Tailszostali oddzieleni od Sonica i Blaze. Aby pokonać naukowców, Sonic i Blaze wykorzystali moc Szmaragdów Chaosu i Szmaragdów Sol. Super Sonic i Burning Blaze ruszyli do walki z Egg Wizardem i udało im się wygrać. Robot nie został jednak zniszczony, a Eggman Nega postanowił wykorzystać ostateczną broń do zniszczenia obu światów, wywołując panikę u Eggmana. Na szczęście Marine przerwała wykonywanie ataku, uderzając robota magicznym pociskiem. Burning Blaze osłabiła Egg Wizarda, a Super Sonic zadał mu ostateczny cios. Po tych wydarzeniach Jeweled Scepter wrócił do swojego ołtarza, gdzie objęto go jeszcze ściślejszą ochroną. Tails wykorzystał moc Szmaragdów Chaosu i Szmaragdów Sol do zbudowania statku SS Tornado EX, którym on i Sonic mieli wrócić do swojego świata. Kiedy Tails i Sonic płynęli z powrotem do domu, dogoniła ich Marine, która zbudowała nowy skuter o nazwie SS-Super Marine. Było jej przykro z powodu tego że przyjaciele muszą odejść i obiecała im że będzie się uczyć dużo i zostanie największym kapitanem w Wymiarze Sol. Tails i Sonic pocieszyli ją, mówiąc że nie odchodzą na zawsze i kiedyś wrócą. Po ich odejściu Marine zawinęła z powrotem do portu i spotkała się tam z Blaze. W innych grach Sonic Colors (DS) Marine zostaje wspomniana w Sonic Colors w wersji na Nintendo DS. Kiedy Tails pyta się Blaze jak się miewa Marine, dowiaduje się że nic się nie zmieniła. Charakterystyka Osobowość Pod względem osobowości, Marine jest dość roztargniona i często robi coś zanim pomyśli. Próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę, większość postaci uważa ją za trochę irytującą. Ponadto ze względu na jej wiek i dziecięcą osobowość ma czasem problemy z wymową. Co ciekawe, w Sonic Channel jest nazwana "czystym świrem". Bardzo boi się duchów, ale nie mówi tego innym. Jest skupiona na swoim wizerunku i chcąc udowodnić to, że jest kapitanem - często próbuje podejmować się trudnych rzeczy. Po wydarzeniach w Sonic Rush Adventure zaczyna rozumieć, że jej zachowanie było niebezpieczne dla jej przyjaciół. Jednak jest nadal lekkomyślna i często wpada w kłopoty. Wygląd Marine jest brązowym szopem z warkoczami i jasnoniebieskimi oczami. Nosi zielona bluzkę, czarne spodnie, zielono-pomarańczowe buty i brązowe rękawiczki. Posiada także długi ogon w paski. Moce i umiejętności Marine jest niezłym mechanikiem. Po wielu próbach zbudowała sama statek. Zapomniała tylko o hamulcach. Pod koniec Sonic Rush Adventure miała specjalną moc, którą wykorzystała przeciwko Egg Wizardowi. Strzelała jasno zieloną kulą energii z jej pięści. Nigdy nie zostało to w pełni wyjaśnione, ale wiadomo że atak ten potrafi porządnie ogłuszyć i zdezorientować robota, oraz przerwać działanie broni - pogromcy planet. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Blaze the Cat (najlepsza przyjaciółka) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Coconut Crew Wrogowie * Kapitan Whisker * Johnny * Doktor Eggman * Doktor Eggman Nega W innych mediach Archie Comics W komiksach Marine pojawiła się po raz pierwszy w adaptacji gry Sonic Rush Adventure. Pomogła wówczas Sonicowi, Tailsowi i Blaze w odzyskaniu Szmaragdów Chaosu od Doktora Eggmana Nega, Kapitana Whiskera i Johnny'ego. Kilka miesięcy później razem z Blaze uratowała Shadowa na pełnym morzu. Następnie połączyła z nim siły, aby pokonać Metal Sonica. Wraz z Super Genesis Wave Marine i jej historia stały się niemal identyczne jak w grach. Razem z Amy i Cream Marine utworzyła Team Rose, którego celem była walka o Szmaragdy Sol z Kapitanem Metal. Ciekawostki * Marine mówi z australijskim akcentem. Dodatkowo jej warkocze przypominają kształtem bumerangi. Może być to odniesienie do Aiki z Skies of Arcadia, która także takie miała oraz była podobnie ubrana. * Marine bardzo boi się duchów. Była strasznie nerwowa w Haunted Ship. * Podobnie jak Shade the Echidna Marine nie ma aktora głosowego. * Charakter Marine jest podobny do Charmy'ego i Chipa. * Marine może mieć hobby surfowania, gdyż w jednej z tapet w Sonic Channel trzymała deskę surfingową. * Marine zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest prawdziwym kapitanem. W Sonic Rush Adventure po tym, jak Ghost Titan został pokonany Marine mówi "Któregoś dnia będę kapitanem naprawdę!" * Pomimo że nie jest grywalna w Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, jej kostium jest tam do nabycia. Jego statystyki wskazują że Marine jest postacią szybkości. * Imię Marine znajduje się na billboardzie filmu Chao in Space 2 Perfect: Chaos Strikes Back w Sonic Generations. * Marine jest łudząco podobna do Sticks z serii Sonic Boom. Początkowo myślano, że Marine wystąpi w Sonic Boom, dopóki nie ujawniono prawdziwego imienia postaci. Kategoria:Postacie antropomorficzne Kategoria:Poboczne Postacie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie z Wymiaru Sol